empiretotalwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Barbary States
The Barbary States are a faction in Empire: Total War. Details The Barbary States lie on the coast of northern Africa and are one of the two Ottoman protectorates (along with the Crimean Khanate). They are infamous for raiding foreign ships and trade routes in the whole Mediterranean and are at war with most nations. Their relations with the Ottomans are good and the alliance between the two countries is stable, although when reduced to one region the barbary States will sometimes become the protectorate of another nation. The Barbary states are an Islamic state under an Absolute Monarchy. They operate on the northern coast of Africa and in the Mediterranean. The Barbary States act much as the pirate faction of Europe, pilfering trade routes and being a general nuisance to almost every nation (aside from the Ottoman Empire, to whom they are protectorates). Like the pirates, the Barbary States begin the game at war with every nation except the Ottomans. Unlike the pirates, the Barbary States can declare peace, form alliances, broker trade agreements, etc. The Barbary States has a middle-eastern roster of units similar to the Ottomans and Persians. The Barbary States' navies are not impressive, consisting almost entirely of galleys and light galleys. Therefore, a nation with a properly equipped navy can stand to make a quick profit by seizing Barbary ships. The Barbary States are hindered by their very poor unit roster, their hostility towards almost every nation, and their very poor lands. They generally find themselves being taken over by Spain, Morocco, and sometimes even the minor states in the Italian peninsula. The Barbary States are one of the only minor factions that change their flag when transitioning government after a revolution. Their republic flag is similar to their monarchy flag, with the exception of red (rather than black) background and lacking the crescent moon. It is generally unecessary to take the fight to the Barbary States; what money they take is usually insignificant, they're hard to reach for many nations (excluding the ones with a coast in the Mediterranean) and the A.I hunts down Barbary ships with extreme prejudice. However, invading the Barbary States acts as a sound precursor for the invasion of the Ottoman Empire or vice versa. Starting Position Basics at start *Protectorate of – Ottoman Empire *'Allies' – None *'Trade Partners' – Ottoman Empire *'Enemies' – France, Georgia, United Provinces, Russia, Savoy, Austria, Denmark, Sweden, Venice, New Spain, Genoa, Louisiana, Saxony, Spain, Westphalia, Poland-Lithuania, Italian States, Thirteen Colonies, Hannover, Bavaria, Prussia, Courland, Knights of St. John, Portugal, Great Britain, Pirates *'Religion' – Islam *'Government' – Absolute Monarchy *'Ruler' – Mehmed I (Sultan) *'Population' – 4,530,480 *'Prosperity' – Destitute *'Prestige' – Feeble *'Treasury' – 9000 *'Technology' – None *'Imams' – None *'Hashishins' – Jahangir Farrakhan (Tunis), Mohammed Al Amri (Tripolitana), Nurddin Akil (Algiers) *'Scholars' – None Tripoli, Tripolitana *'Starting Buildings' – Military Governor’s Encampment, Settlement Fortifications *'Infrastructure' - Basic Roads *'Population' – 339,458 *'Wealth' – 200 *'Religion' – Islam 100.0% *'Starting Towns/Ports' – Surt (Trading Port) *'Later Villages/Ports' – Misratah (Village), Benghazi (Village) Tunis, Tunis *'Starting Buildings' – Cannon Foundry, Magistrate *'Infrastructure' – Basic Roads *'Population' – 2,642,789 *'Wealth' – 1125 *'Religion' – Islam 100.0% *'Starting Towns/Ports' – Zaghouan Farmland (Peasant Farms), Djerissa Mines (Iron Mine), Safaqis (Shipyard) *'Later Villages/Ports' – Kasserine (Village), Tataouine (Village) Algiers, Algiers *'Starting Building' – None *'Infrastructure' – Basic Roads *'Population' – 1,548,233 *'Wealth' – 1325 *'Religion' – Islam 100.0% *'Starting Towns/Ports' – Zaccar Mines (Iron Mine), Tizi Ouzou Farmland (Peasant Farms), Oran (Shipyard) *'Later Villages/Ports' – Bejaia (Village), Annaba (Port) General Information At war with almost every nation (except for their protector, the Ottoman Empire, and the Maratha Confederacy), this pariah state is essentially a pirate nation, using small fleets of galleys to raid trade routes in the Mediterranean and mid-Atlantic. They share a land army roster with Morocco, which heavily features camel cavalry, militia missile infantry, and relatively poor melee infantry. They become much more competent with the Special Forces & Bonus Content DLC, which allos them to recruit Dahomey Amazons. With mods, they can be unlocked as a playable faction. History The Barbary pirates nominally answered to the Ottoman Sultan, but were largely independent and raided many Mediterranean trade routes. They were attacked in retaliation by the newly-formed United States in the early 19th century, but they were not entirely subdued until France's colonization of Algiers in 1830. Today the areas formerly patrolled by the Barbary pirates are developing countries of varying political and economic stability. Category:Factions Category:Article stubs Category:Minor Factions